A dry sea
by Luli-Potter
Summary: No importaba cuánto Nico se esforzaba, el idiota de Jason Grace siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle ver las cosas de frente. No importaba cuánto se escondiera, él siempre estaría ahí para recordarle qué es importante. [SPOILERS HoH].


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del tío Rick :3

**Summary: **"No importaba cuánto Nico se esforzaba, el idiota de Jason Grace siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle ver las cosas de frente. No importaba cuánto se escondiera, él siempre estaría ahí para recordarle qué es importante."

**Aviso: **Esta historia contiene **spoilers de HoH.**

**Nota: **Esto salió de mis Nico feels :( Realmente creo que Riordan es un genio con la increíble progresión de personaje que logró, pero aún así lo odio por hacer sufrir a mi Nico :( Como sea, _amé_ a Jason mil veces más en este libro, y una de las razones es por todo lo que hizo por Nico.

En fin, espero les guste :)

* * *

.::.

«My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,

Til then I walk alone »

.::.

Estaba sentado en lo alto del barco, sobre el mástil de la vela, observando distraídamente el horizonte en el mar infinito. El sol se ponía con elegancia y los colores del atardecer se desplegaban como un abanico sobre el cielo y las aguas. Nico sonrió levemente, apenas curvando hacia arriba las comisuras de los labios, con melancolía. Una brisa fresca y salada soplaba sobre su rostro, sacudiendo su cabello suavemente, como una caricia. Observar aquel atardecer sobre el mediterráneo era una de las pocas razones por las que valía la pena seguir vivo.

En medio de aquella paz, sintió una repentina punzada de angustia en el pecho, y en seguida se preocupó. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, y era que _él_ estaba en serio peligro. Nico cerró los ojos e hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse. No necesitaba que precisamente en ese momento le vinieran imágenes a la mente de _ese lugar_. Se sujetó fuertemente del mástil y trató de no caer al vacío.

—¿Nico? —gritó una voz por debajo de él—, ¿estás bien?

Era Jason. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y miró hacia abajo. Jason lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación. Nico sintió la repentina tentación de lanzarle un zapato por la cabeza. Todo sería más fácil si el muy imbécil dejara de acosarlo todo el maldito tiempo, especialmente ahora que sabía su secreto.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió—. Pero ya déjame en paz.

Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso. Jason hizo su cosa-rara-de-los-vientos y voló hasta posarse a su lado. Nico resopló y se giró para darle la espalda.

—¿Sabías que eres un pésimo mentiroso? —le dijo Jason suspirando. Nico le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—¿Y sabías que eres un maldito acosador?

El muy _idiota_ de Jason se rió. Nico volvió a sentir la tentación de golpearlo.

—Puede ser —aceptó—, pero tú deberías dejar de aislarte tanto, y así no tendría que buscarte.

Nico lo miró con las cejas alzadas, claramente diciendo: "me estás jodiendo." Por la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Jason, era evidente que no lo estaba jodiendo. Nico no dijo nada, y volvió su vista hacia el horizonte. Jason respetó su silencio durante unos minutos, pero al parecer se terminó por hartar, porque chasqueó la lengua y cambió de posición.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa, aspirando la brisa marina que los golpeaba ahora con más fuerza. Nico frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Jason lo miró escéptico, pero no agregó nada. Era evidente que quería decir algo más importante, pero que eludía el quid de la cuestión. Nico no esperaba que fuera al punto. Tampoco que divagara. Por él, Jason podía irse volando a China y dejarlo tranquilo. Pero el muy maldito pareció armarse de valor para decir eso para lo que había venido.

—Nico... ¿en serio no quieres venir al interior con nosotros?

—Claro que sí, Jason —musitó Nico, aireado—, ¡_Muero_ de ganas de cenar con ustedes y pasarla bomba como los grandes amigos que somos!

Jason frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario que seas sarcástico. Un simple "no" alcanza.

Nico apretó los puños con frustración.

—¿En serio? Porque realmente creo que tú tienes serios problemas para entender un _no._

Jason lo miró fijamente. Nico se revolvió incómodo.

—Mira, Nico, ya te dije que ninguno de nosotros va a juzgarte. ¿Crees acaso que Hazel podría juzgarte por algo? ¡Ella te adora!

—Esto no se trata de...

—Se trata_ exactamente_ de eso —lo cortó—. Ni yo ni ninguno de los otros va a apartarte por ser como eres. Dices que no perteneces a ningún lado, que no tienes amigos —en ese punto, Nico ya estaba decidido a golpearlo—, pero el asunto es que no te das la oportunidad de pertenecer. Tú solo te recluyes.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —quiso replicar, pero Jason prosiguió.

—Yo no te reclamo el haber huido del Campamento Mestizo cuando lo hiciste. Pero sí lo hago con respecto a nosotros. No voy a obligarte a que les cuentes a los demás nada que no quieras compartir con ellos, pero te pido que no te aísles.

Nico se encogió de hombros, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¿Y qué hay de Hazel? —continuó—. Ella se muere de preocupación por ti. Eres la única familia que le queda. ¿Piensas seguir apartándola?

El sol ya estaba prácticamente escondido detrás del horizonte, pero el mar aún tenía ese tinte rojizo sangre, ahora opaco y triste.

—No —respondió Nico al fin, en un susurro.

El sol acabó de esconderse y la luna dominó en el cielo, reflejándose sobre las aguas con su deslumbrante belleza.

—¿Jason? ¿Qué haces por ahí arriba? —pregunto una voz por debajo de ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Piper que los observaba extrañada.

—Ahora bajo —le contestó Jason. Luego se volvió hacia Nico, que tenía la mirada perdida—. Sólo una cosa más voy a decirte —hizo un amago de poner una mano en su hombro, pero luego se arrepintió—. No cometas el mismo error que Annabeth. Percy_ no es_ el centro del universo.

Esta vez Nico sí iba a golpearlo, pero cuando se volteó Jason ya había bajado hacia la cubierta del Argo II. Quiso gritar de frustración, pero se limitó a seguir observando el mar y el cielo, ahora perlado de estrellas. Algún día, cuando el cielo y la tierra se despertaran de su interminable sueño, los inmensos mares se secarían. Pero Nico, a quien la simpleza de las cosas nunca terminaba de impresionarlo, ya veía al mar vacío, seco y gris, a pesar de estar lleno de vida.


End file.
